Where are You Come From?
by Jibangie
Summary: Ini hanya sebuah kisah tidak masuk akal seorang penulis novel fiksi Park Jimin, segala hal tidak masuk akal yang ia tulis dalam novelnya tidaklah setidak masuk akal seperti hidupnya ketika tanpa sengaja ia menemukan Yoongi, atau sebut saja saat mobilnya tanpa sengaja menabraknya pada suatu malam misterius. BTS MinYoon Fan Fiction/BL/MinYoon/Other BTS member.


_"Apa kau sadar apa yang baru saja kau lakukan? Kesalahanmu sangat fatal? Kau mempertaruhkan dirimu sendiri dan seluruh kaummu. Tuhan pasti sangat menentang perbuatanmu ini, tapi itu kita bisa cari jalan keluarnya nanti. sekarang cepat kembali ke Bumi dan selamatkan dirimu juga kaummu"_

*

*

*

*

*

 **E** ntah sudah yang kesekian kalinya Jimin dibuat bergidik ngeri dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. Bagaimana tidak, lihat saja apa yang melayang diatas ranjangnya, seorang pemuda...

Seorang pemuda!!!

Jimin perlu mengulang-ngulang kata _seorang pemuda_ itu dalam pikirannya. Seorang pemuda yang tidak sengaja ditabraknya, atau pemuda itu yang menabrak mobilnya, entahlah Jimin masih tidak yakin dengan apa yang terjadi malam itu, tiba-tiba saja seorang pemuda muncul ditengah-tengah jalur kemudinya begitu saja, Jimin yang tidak sempat menginjak remnya karena kaget pada akhirnya mobilnya dan pemuda yang tidak jelas kemunculannya saling bertabrakan. Padahal seperti biasa saat ia selesai pulang dari kantor penerbit novelnya, Jimin mengendarai mobilnya cukup hati-hati, biar bagaimanapun Jimin adalah pemuda yang menjunjung tinggi keselamatan dalam berkendara, selalu mengenakan sabuk pengaman, melaju dijalur yang benar dan tidak mengebut, bahkan nilai ujian SIM pun sempurna, tapi tunggu bukan itu yang perlu dibahas saat ini, kembali pada Seorang Pemuda yang melayang-layang di atas ranjangnya saat ini.

Sudah dua hari sejak Jimin membawa pemuda itu dari peristiwa menabrak-ditabrak malam itu, dan pemuda itu masih saja belum sadarkan diri, padahal tidak ada satupun luka memar atau sayatan di tubuh pria itu. Catatan... Jimin sudah pastikan itu, ia sudah mengecek seluruh bagian tubuh pemuda itu, tentu dalam batas kesopanan, sekali lagi perlu di ingat selain taat pada lalu lintas, Jimin juga taat pada norma kemamusiaan, jadi sudah pasti Jimin tidak akan berbuat senonoh pada pemuda asing dihadapanna saat ini, terlebih jika pemuda itu dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri.

Dan untuk memastikan keanehan yang terjadi saat ini, perlahan Jimin mendekati ranjangnya dengan langkah tanpa suara, saat sudah sampai ditepian ranjang tangannya meraba permukaan ranjang bekas pemuda itu berbaring, memastika jika pemuda itu benar-benar melayang-layang setengah meter dari ranjangnya. Jimin menelan ludah keras-keras di lihat dari jarak sedekat ini, sedikit menakutkan, tidak bukat sedikit, tapi SANGAT.

Ini salah Jimin sejak awal, harusnya ia membawa pemuda ini ke rumah sakit saja, tidak ada yang beres dari pemuda ini, tapi karena kebingungan dia malah membawa pemuda ini ke rumahnya, membaringkannya diatas ranjang sempitnya yang membuatnya terpaksa tidur di satu-satunya sofa yang ia miliki dirumahnya, sebut saja rumah itu flat yang ia sewa diatas atap rumah pemilik bangunan, Jimin memang seorang penulis novel terkenal, tapi karena jalan hidupna tak semulus karya-karya novelnya, ia berakhir hanya bisa menyewa bangunan flat di atas atap rumah. Ruangannya memang tidak luas tapi cukup untuk tempat tinggal Jimin seorang diri karena adiknya saat ini sedang tidak tinggal disini, dan jika nanti adiknya akan kembali tinggal dengannya ia akan menyewa apartemen yang lebih layak, setidaknya itulah tujuannya ia menang selama ini.

Dan sekarang apa yang harus dilakukannya membiarkan pemuda ini melayang-layang diatas ranjangnya tak sadarkan diri, atau menariknya turun dan melemparnya dari jendela...

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, mungkin mencari bantuan adalah pilihan yang tepat, polisi misalnya, 911...

 _"Dob-reey vye-chyer" (Selamat malam)_

Jimin hampir saja melempar handphone yang belum sempat ia gunakan saat sebuah suara mengagetkannya dari belakang, dan saat ia memastikannya sebuah sosok yang luar biasa tampan berbusana serba putih muncul dihadapannya, Jimin diam bukan karena terpesona oleh ketampatan sosok itu, tapi kaget bagaima tiba-tiba saja seseorang lain muncul di dalam rumahnya disaat Jimin ingat betul dia sudah mengunci pintunya saat terakhir kali ia masuk. Matanya yang biasanya setipis bulan sabit mendadak melebar bagai purnama.

 _"Kak u vas di-la" (Apa kabarmu)_

Jimin hanya berkedip dua kali menanggapinya, tidak punya tanda-tanda mengerti tentang situasi yang sedang terjadi.

Sang sosok dihadapan Jimin tersenyum padanya.

"Kau bingung kan? Pasti kau bingung" sang sosok menunjuk Jimin yang jelas-jelas memang bingung.

 _"Ne pu-tay te ! (Jangan bingung)"_ Sosok itu menggerakkan tangan kirinya sedikit keatas lalu diturunkannya lembut, dan seorang pemuda yang melayang-layang diatas ranjangnya, perlahan juga turun dan berbaring kembali diatas ranjang Jimin.

Jimin semakin kehabisan reaksi, kemungkinan saja ia menahan nafasnya saat hal itu terjadi.

"Namanya Yoongi... atau di korea kita bisa buat namanya menjadi Min Yoongi, marga Min kupikir cocok dengan namanya, ya kan?" Sosok itu menatap Jimin semangat, namun karena Jimin tak kunjung lepas dari rasa terkejutnya, sosok itu tersenyum lagi.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan bingung... " sosok itu berjalan mengitari ranjang lalu duduk di satu-satunya sofa milik Jimin.

Jimin hanya mengikuti tertatih, entah, itu bukan kehendaknya tapi kakinya seolah bergerak sendiri mengikuti sosok itu dan berhenti berdiri disamping sosok itu yang terduduk santai menyilang kaki.

"Perkenalkan aku Jin sang pembawa pesan, wahai manusia. Dan dia..." dagunya terangkat menunjuk pemuda yang tak sadarkan diri diatas ranjang Jimin.

"Yoongi... kita sepakat memberikan nama Min Yoongi bukan" sekali lagi sosok itu, Jin tersenyum kepada Jimin. "Dia adalah Pangeran Langit, terjebak di bumi karena perbuatan cerobohnya, lihat saja dia sekarang tidak sadarkan diri karena tersesat di lubang cacing selama 10 tahun, ckck" Jin berdecak "Pangeran yang ceroboh..."

Bicara apa orang ini, tak satupun dari perkataannya yang bisa Jimin mengerti, namun seolah bibirnya ada yang membungkam dia tidak bisa berkata untuk menanggapi.

"Tapi tenang saja... besok saat matahari bersinar sangat terang dia akan kembali sadar, jadi tugasmu hanyalah menjaganya sampai ia kembali sadar, biar bagaimanapun dia seorang pangeran meski bukan dari kaummu, dia sedang dalam tugas menyelamatkan kaummnya, jadi keselamatannya di bumi sangatlah penting"

"A-Apa yang kau bicarakan?" akhirnya meski dengan terbata-bata Jimin bisa menyuarakan pikirannya.

"Nanti kau juga akan mengerti, yang terpenting kita tunggu saja sampai sang pangeran langit tersadar, aku tahu kau pemuda yang baik, kau pasti akan menjaganya bukan?"

Jimin ditatap mendadak, tatapan yang menuntut, sehingga mau tak mau kepalanya mengangguk, bukan-bukan sebenarnya dia tidak bermaksud mengiyakan tapi kepalanya bergerak sendiri tanpa perintahnya.

Jin tersenyum puas "Bagus... kalau begitu... _Da fstrye-chee (Sampai bertemu lagi)"_

Dan sosok itu lenyap begitu saja tanpa pola, meninggalkan Jimin yang terduduk di sofa lesu.

Jimin mengusap wajahnya kasar dengan kedua tangan, ini pasti mimpi, ini pasti mimpi, Jimin terlalu banyak menulis novel fiksi sehingga membuat otaknya tidak bekerja dengan benar, ini pasti hanya halusinasi, ya benar, hanya halusinasi.

Jimin menatap kembali pemuda yang tak sadarkan diri diatas ranjangnya, terbaring sangat damai, rambut peraknya berkilauan di tengah temaram lampu tidur Jimin, sosoknya begitu indah, jujur Jimin sudah kagum sejak pertama kali menemukannya, mungkin itulah alasan mengapa ia justru membawa pemuda itu ke rumahnya dari pada mengirimnya ke rumah sakit.

Yoongi... Min Yoongi... benarkah itu namanya, Pangeran langit?

TIDAK... TIDAK...

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, tidak, apa yang baru saja terjadi hanyalah halusinasinya, dia harus menekankan pemikiran itu pada dirinya sendiri. Maka sekarang biarkan Jimin tidur, mengistirahatkan otaknya agar besok saat ia bangun dari tidurnya, pikirannya akan lebih segar dan tidak lagi berhalusinasi.

*

*

*

Sedang Jimin mulai terlelap dalam mimpinya, sang adik terduduk diatas kursi roda di pinggir jendela besar ruang rawatnya, terdiam memandang rembulan yang sedang bersinar indah diujung bingkai kusen jendela.

 _"Kakakmu tidak datang lagi..."_

Sebuah suara berat yang ia kenali pun tak mengalihkan perhatiannya dan hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaannya.

 _"Kalau begitu akan ku temani sampai suster datang"_ dia hanya tersenyum tanpa berpaling. Sang pemilik suara mengerti meski tanpa ia menjawab, lalu sosok itu berjalan berpindah dihadapannya, duduk bersandar diatas kusen jendela, ketampanannya bersanding bersama sang rembulan terlihat disisi jendala, mereka berdua saling menatap, lalu tersenyum satu sama lain untuk beberapa saat, hingga bunyi suara sepatu vantofel wanita yang memantul dilantai mendekat kearah ruang rawatnya.

"Jungkook-ssi... sudah saatnya beristirahat" seorang suster masuk dan Jungkook yang terpanggil menoleh akan panggilan suster itu.

"Karena kakakmu tidak datang, maka biarkan aku yang mengantarmu tidur, hm...?"

Jungkook tersenyum lalu memutar kursi rodanya, mengulirkan rodanya untuk berjalan mendekati ranjang ruang rawatnya, sang suster membantunya bangkit dari kursi roda untuk berbaring diatas ranjang, menarik selimut sampai dada, lalu mematikan lampu utama hingga tinggal lampu tidur yang menempel diatas ranjangnya bercahaya temaram.

"Selamat malam, Jungkook-ssi. Jangan lupa berdo'a sebelum tidur, agar Tuhan selalu menjagamu dan memberimu mimpi Indah" Suster itu mengelus sayang lengan Jungkook lalu pergi meninggalkannya dengan senyuman.

Jungkook yang ditinggalkan, menautkan tangannya diatas dada, merapalkan do'a dalam hati, sebelum akhirnya sekali lagi melirik ke arah jendela dimana ia masih terduduk disana dengan senyum memawannya, lalu perlahan matanya terpejam ikut menyusul kakaknya terlelap dalam mimpinya.

*

*

*

*

*

Sepanjang pagi hingga menjelang siang Jimin masih saja terganggu dengan pemuda yang masih tak sadarkan diri di ranjangnya, padahal jadwalnya hari ini adalah melanjutkan cerita novelnya yang masih dalam jurnal deadline, tapi otaknya sulit berkonsentrasi padahal ia sudah cukul tidur semalaman. Meski ia mempercayai bahwa apa yang terjadi semalam adalah hanya halusinasinya belaka, namun sedikitnya ia juga penasaran, mencari tahu kebenaran, sesuai yang dikatakan orang asing bernama Jin semalam kalau pemuda ini akan sadar saat matahari bersinar terang, maka Jiminpun yang diikuti rasa penasaran mencoba mencari tahu bila pemuda itu akan sadar ataupun tidak.

Sudah cukup... Dia tidak akan sanggup menyelesaikan novelnya, ia tutup laptopnya karena tidak bisa fokus berkonsentrasi, dan bangkit dari kursi kerjanya. Diliriknya cahaya diluar yang masuk lewat jendela rumah, matahari sedang sangat teriknya, cahayanya bersinar terlalu terang hingga menusuk mata bahkan sudah di dalam rumah, ia jadi teringat adiknya di rumah sakit, sudah hampir tiga hari ini dia tidak mengunjunginya karena harus merawat pemuda ini, karena rasa tanggung jawabnya yang secara kebetulan menabraknya, adiknya sangat suka melihat pemandangan dari balik jendela rumah sakit, meskipun yang dilihatnya hanya hamparan langit yang luas beserta benda-benda tata surya yang hampir terlihat sama setiap harinya. Ia jadi rindu pada adiknya, ingin segera mengunjunginya.

Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pemuda yang berbaring diatas ranjangnya, ini tidak bisa dibiarkan terus-menerus seperti ini, jika dia tidak sadarkan diri juga hari ini, Jimin akan benar-benar membawanya kerumah sakit apapun resikonya, Jimin harus melanjutkan hidupnya, terlebih menanggung resiko akan hal buruk jika pemuda ini tidak sadarkan diri juga. Namun tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap kembali sesuatu yang aneh dari penglihatannya, tiba-tiba saja warna perak rambut pemuda itu berubah menjadi biru muda seperti warna langit saat ini perlahan seperti aliran listrik yang merambat dari ujung kulit kepala hingga ujung rambutnya. Mata Jimin hanya semakin terbelalak, reflek dia mendekat kearah pemuda itu, berkedip-kedip, meyakinkan diri bahwa apa yang dilihatnya ini bukan halusinasi, tangannya terulur menggapai rambut yang berubah warna dalam sekejap itu. Itu asli, Jimin memegangnya, dan rambut pemuda itu benar-benar berubah menjadi biru sekarang, Jimin menutup mulutnya yang terbuka lebar karena terkejut dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas. Mendadak bulu kuduknya ikut merinding.

Jimin menarik kembali tangannya saat melihat kelopak mata pemuda itu mulai berkedut-kedut, oh tidak, pemuda ini akan sadar, lalu apa? Apa yang harus dilakukan Jimin, apa hal yang lebih aneh lagi akan terjadi setelah ini?

Dengan cemas, Jimin menunggu sampai pemuda itu benar membuka matanya.

Dan dalam pergerakan sangat berat kedua kelopak mata itu terbuka, mengangkat tirai lembut bulu mata yang lentik itu, menampilkan bola mata berewarna biru terang yang tidak lama berubah warna menjadi coklat gelap segelap lumpur itu, pandangan Jimin menangkap setiap detiknya momen yang terjadi dan berhasil dibuat takjup olehnya, seketika Jimin terpana, tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, membuatnya sejenak lupa dimana dirinya, siapa dirinya, dan siapa sosok indah dihadapannya ini.

 _"Siapa kau?"_ Bahkan suara lemahnya bagai nyanyian surga terdengar ditelinga Jimin.

Tungu dulu? Apa baru saja pemuda ini menanyakan siapa dirinya? Sadarlah Park Jimin kembalikan pikiranmu, kau harus menjawab pertanyaannya.

Dengan gugup Jimin meluruskan tubuhnya yang sempat membungkuk memperhatikan detik-detik pemuda itu membuka matanya.

"A-Aku... namaku Park Jimin, Jimin. Aku..." tunggu dia tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa dia yang sudah menabraknya, toh kejadiannya juga tidak jelas. "Aku menemukanmu dua hari yang lalu dijalanan tak sadarkan diri, jadi... aku membawamu ke..." Jimin mengitari pandangannya kepenjuru rumahnya menunjukkan keberadaan mereka "... rumahku"

Mata pemuda itu berkedip-kedip pelan sembari meresapi informasi yang baru saja didengarkannya, membuat hati Jimin semakin berdegub tak karuan, aneh memang.

Pemuda itu terlihat memijit pelipis kepalanya sejenak, lalu bergerak gelisah untuk mencoba bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, Jimin hendak akan membantu tapi cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan masuk menembus jendelanya, seolah adegan slow motion cahaya yang menyilaukan itu berubah menjadi sosok pemuda lain yang hadir dalam rumah Jimin, pemuda itu bukan Jin, Jimin tidak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya, dan pemuda itu dengan cepatnya berjalan kearah mereka berdua, menyingkirkan Jimin yang berdiri disisi ranjang, kemudian duduk begitu saja di tepi ranjang, memeluk pemuda itu yang sudah berhasil duduk dari berbaringnya dengan girangnya. "Yoongi... Pangeran langit. Akhirnya aku menemukanmu"

Jimin kembali tercengang, siapa pemuda ini? Bagaimana ia bisa masuk kerumahnya dengan cara seperti itu? Dan kenapa dia seenak saja memeluk pemuda ini? Yoongi? Dia mengenalnya? Dia... benar-benar pangeran langit?

Oh tunggu, kakinya mendadak menjadi lemas, sudah tidak sanggup menahan lagi dengan segala hal yang tak masuk akal ini, seseorang tolong Jimin. Dan kenapa suhu dirumahnya menjadi sangat hangat seperti ini...

*

*

*

*

*

 ** _To be Continoued..._**

Ini ide ceritanya gk tau datang dari mana, tiba2 ajah ketulis gini, habis hiatus lama gk nulis FF malah kembali dengan cerita absurd, ini nanti bakal ada full BTS member dengan ship utama minyoon.

Masih percobaan, apa perlu next???

Oh ya mau kasih tahu, kalau saya baru saja buat akun wattpad, jadi rencananya FF yang ini bakal aku update dulu disana baru disini, jadi tolong ramaikan juga akun wattpadku ya search saja dengan nama yang sama.

Dan buat readers yang nungguin Devil in the palace, sabar ya ini masih proses nulis, tetep bakal di update walau semolor apapun nantinya :)

Khamsahmnida

Jibangie


End file.
